


The Tall One

by randolhllee



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randolhllee/pseuds/randolhllee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Lunchbox, you’re sporty. And you’re the tall one. You're being very unreasonable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tall One

“I can’t get up,” Gail declared from her spot on the couch. She had fallen there hours before and, true to her word, showed no signs of imminent movement. “Go on without me.”

Holly’s mouth crinkled into a smile as she shook her head.

“They’re stairs, Gail, not Mount Doom.”

Gail squinted up at her girlfriend.

“No. I am too weak to endure your nerd references.” Her head flopped back. She re-closed her eyes, only to be torn from comfortable sloth by Holly’s insistent hand at her shoulder.

“Gail, really, you have to go to the bedroom. If you sleep on the couch you’ll be sore in the morning,” she wheedled.

Gail whined wordlessly, but her pout indicated that Holly was making progress.

“C’mon, Gail, if you’re sore in the morning you’ll be cranky, and that’ll make me cranky, and can we just skip all the crankiness and go sleep upstairs?” Holly huffed.

The main impact of Gail’s glare was softened by the wild strands of hair sticking up from her head.

“Fine,” she sighed. Then she raised her arms in a plea. “Carry me.”

Holly smiled, then started to laugh at Gail’s incredulous pout when Holly made no motion to pick her up.

“Come on, Lunchbox, you’re sporty. And you’re the tall one,” Gail grumbled. Then, as imperiously as she could while lying prone on the couch, she groused, “You’re being very unreasonable.”

Holly continued to laugh.

“Gail,” she gasped through her laughter, “A, I would not carry an uninjured, perfectly capable grown woman up the stairs even if I _were_ that strong, and B, we’re the same height.”

Gail gasped in mock surprise.

“I am offended that even hypothetically, you won’t carry me up the stairs,” she started huffily. “And everyone knows you’re the tall one.”

Holly shook her head and sat down on the edge of the couch.

“I’m five-nine,” she declared, rolling her eyes at Gail. “Every time you wear heels and I don’t, you’re taller than I am.”

Gail sighed with exasperation.

“Fine, you’re not _that_ much taller.”

“Glad we’ve got that straightened out,” Holly said lightly. “Now come on, you really are going upstairs.” She rose and walked away, chased up the stairs by Gail’s muffled groans as she rolled off the couch to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I kep seeing descriptions of Gail as ‘small’ and ‘short’ and bits about how Holly’s taller, and I got interested because I’ve never noticed a significant height difference between her and Holly. So I checked IMDb, and it turns out Aliyah O’Brien is 5’9” and Charlotte Sullivan is 5’8.5”. Thus, this is dedicated to my occasional weird love of details.


End file.
